


[Fanart] Not the end ...

by froggy_freek



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Art, Collage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, a bit of blood and violence, in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggy_freek/pseuds/froggy_freek
Summary: I just had this image in my head of them both being full of regrets about how things happened. That Graves allowed himself to be captured, that Newt did not manage to find him sooner. But I also wanted a happy ending (or at least a hopeful one) in which they are next to each other in the aftermath of it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not much of a writer but I tried to tell the story with images. And if anyone feels inspired to write something.. well nothing would make me happier! :D

 

Hope you like it :) 

 

Also come say hi! on [Tumblr](froggy-freek.tumblr.com) ... I do love chatting even tho I'm pretty crap at replying but I will do my best. 


End file.
